The Search for the Banded Rings
by Anna Sparrow
Summary: Jack returns to Port Royal with his niece, Anna, and is arrested once again by Norrington. A daring rescue goes a bit different than planned and many surprises are in store for our ragtag, loveable crew of pirates, blacksmiths and governor's daughters.ch4
1. Chapter 1: The Sparrows

Author's note: I don't own Jack, Will, Bootstrap, Barbossa, Pintel or Elizabeth though I wish I did. And, for any of you who I have read my other story, please do not confuse this Anna Sparrow with the other. I have a strange knack for reusing the names. Same with Alex Turner and Alex Miller. I own them. I can do what I want with them. Anna Sparrow

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Anna Sparrow stood at the bow of the Black Pearl. The wind whipped her hair about her face, creating the appearance of a queen, which she wasn't. She was a pirate, and the daughter of a pirate.  
  
Her father had died before she was born and her mother had died when she was three, leaving her in the care of her uncle, Jack Sparrow.  
  
Anna remembered clearly the ten years her uncle had been trying to get his ship back. But the thing she remembered most, the thing that stood out in her mind, was the mutiny.

* * *

_Anna hid, shaking, behind Bootstrap. He held the little girl's hand tightly. There was nothing he could do. The crew shoved Jack towards the plank.  
  
"Uncle Jack..."  
  
Bootstrap lifted the girl into his arms and she buried her face into his coat.  
  
Barbossa shoved a pistol at Jack, who wore a murderous gaze.  
  
"You bastard," Jack hissed. Barbossa grinned maliciously.  
  
"Yeh brought it upon yerself, Jack," he said. Jack's face hardened.  
  
"Yeh'll regret this, Barbossa. Burn in hell!" With that, Jack disappeared.  
  
"Uncle Jack!" Anna screamed. She tried to wiggle out of Bootstrap's arms, but he held her tighter.  
  
"C'mon, it's okay, Anna, it's okay," he whispered.  
  
Barbossa then turned to face them. He grinned a toothy, lopsided grin and spoke. "Now fer you, Anna darling. Yeh can stay here, with us. Or, yeh can join yer uncle, down there." He pointed over the side. Anna shook her head and buried her face deeper into Bootstrap's chest.  
  
"She will stay, Barbossa. She did nothing; she's naught but an innocent child," Bootstrap said harshly. Barbossa nodded.  
  
"We'll let her off at the next port, then," he said.  
  
"No!" Bootstrap yelled. "She is too young to be out on her own!"  
  
Barbossa looked back at the crew-his crew- and shouted, "Do we want anythin' to remind us of ol' Cap'n Jack?"  
  
"No!" came the reply.  
  
"Then it's settled! She's off at the next port, Bootstrap, whether you like it or not."

* * *

_Anna wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. How she missed Bootstrap.

* * *

_"We're ready, Cap'n."The crew shoved a struggling Bootstrap towards the side of the ship. Anna was not far away, kicking and hitting the men, trying to make them let go of Bootstrap. Her efforts were in vain, for one of the men, Pintel was his name, slapped her away. Bootstrap yelled in anger and placed a well-aimed kick. It hit Pintel in the groin and he doubled over in pain.  
  
Another pirate stepped forward. He punched Bootstrap several times in the abdomen. "That outta teach yeh," he hissed. Bootstrap glared at him.  
  
"What's goin' on 'ere?" came Barbossa's thundering voice. Bootstrap stopped struggling and the men froze in place. Anna sat on the deck, rubbing her cheek and trying to control her tears, which she was unable to accomplish.  
  
Barbossa looked at her for a moment, before turning to Bootstrap. He looked him over, and then said, "Gents, why don't we tie Bootstrap's bootstraps to that cannon there and send him off on a little expedition to see Davy Jones' Locker?"  
  
Cheers came from the men as they tied Bootstrap to one of the cannons.  
  
"Any last words, Turner?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"Anna, come here," he said. Anna got up, went over and threw her arms about his neck. "My dear little Anna," he whispered, so only she could hear. "Take care. Get off at the next port, no matter what, do you understand? You're a smart, pretty girl; you'll be okay. And Anna, if you ever meet my son, William, tell him that I love him, always and forever."  
  
"I'll do it, Bootstrap," she whispered back.  
  
"Enough!" Barbossa yelled, and pulled her away. "Anythin' else, Turner?"  
  
"Yes. One thing. Burn in hell."  
  
With that, the cannon was shoved over the side, Bootstrap with it.  
_

* * *

Anna slid down to the deck, clutching the corners of her skirt. She was sobbing openly now, her hand wrapped about a nearby rope.  
  
"Anna, what's the matter?"  
  
Jack walked over to his niece and knelt next to her.  
  
She wiped her tears away and stood. "Nothing, Jack. Just memories," she said. Jack nodded slowly.  
  
"Cap'n!" Anamaria called from the wheel. "Port Royal, dead ahead!"  
  
"Uncle Jack, why Port Royal? They know you here..."  
  
"It's fine, Anna. I have some friends here. Won't they be surprised?"

* * *

Both Alex Miller and Will Turner banged away with hammer. Mr. Brown's forge rang with the sweet melody of hammers, the roar of the fire and the hiss made when hot iron came in contact with cold water.  
  
Alex set down his piece and wiped his sweat away with the sleeve of his shirt. Will followed suit, collapsing onto a nearby stool.  
  
"What time is it, Alex?" he asked. Alex looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner.  
  
"'Tis almost six o'clock," he said glumly. Tonight was the night Mr. Brown made he and Will work late.  
  
Will nodded slowly, almost sadly and stood again. "Let's get back to work, or Mr. Brown'll skin us."  
  
"I agree."  
  
With that, the two young men got back to work.

* * *

Anna stepped off the Pearl, her narrow, black and purple silk dress rustling softly. Jack was close behind her, wearing his usual, tatty clothing. Not that Anna's dress wasn't a bit less than perfect. There was a tiny tear in the hem and a few other minor things like that.  
  
"Anna," Jack said quietly, "I'd rather you not be seen with me. Meet me at the blacksmith's at sundown, which is in about a half hour, savvy?"  
  
Anna nodded, wiped off her skirts and headed off in the opposite direction Jack was.

* * *

Jack paid little heed to the crowded streets as he wove his way to the blacksmith's shop. The sound of hammers floated through the wooden doors as he raised his fist to knock. He hesitated, then lowered his hand. "Maybe I should try the back way..."

* * *

"Do you hear something, Will?" Alex asked. Will lowered his hammer and listened. Suddenly, he drew his sword. It did not take Alex long to do the same.  
  
The back door swung open slowly.  
  
"Jack?" Will asked in shock. Jack Sparrow flashed him a grin. "Jack!" Will rushed forward and embraced Jack. Alex, meanwhile, watched this peculiar sight with confusion.  
  
"How are you, Jack?" Will asked, after breaking the embrace.  
  
"Well, well. Very well. And you? How is Elizabeth?"  
  
"We are quite well. In fact, we were just wondering about you." Jack grinned. The he caught sight of Alex. Silence.  
  
Will cleared his throat. "Jack, this is my dear friend and partner, Alex Miller. Alex, this is a good friend of mine, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack removed his hat and bowed. "A pleasure," he said. Alex smiled back.  
  
"Yes, 'tis," said he. "It is."

* * *

Anna walked slowly through the crowed streets of Port Royal. Occasionally, she would stop, and examine a fruit stand or watch a performer in the streets.  
  
It was almost sundown when she turned to head to the blacksmith. Not watching where she was going, she ran head on into two other women. The force sent her sprawling on the ground.  
  
Slowly, Anna sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Anna looked up in surprise. "Huh? What? Oh! Yes, I am."  
  
Two slender hands appeared. Anna grasped them both, and with the combined strength of her and the women, she was pulled to her feet.  
  
She gasped. Two very well dressed young women were looking at her with concern.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the blonde-haired one. "You sure took a nasty fall."  
  
"Yes, yes, I am quite all right. I am the one who should be apologizing. I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked down at her semi-faded skirts.  
  
"Nonsense," said the brunette. "It was an accident. By the way, I am Jacky Miller and this is Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"Anna. Anna Sparrow."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," Jacky said. Elizabeth was silent.  
  
"Sparrow?" she asked finally. "As in 'Jack Sparrow'?"  
  
"You know my uncle?" Anna asked, a mixture of shock and surprise.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "He's here?"  
  
Anna nodded. "He is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I am supposed to be meeting him at the blacksmith's shop now. Do you know where that is? Can you take me there?"  
  
"Of course! Follow me." She grabbed Anna's hand and led her away, towards the center of town. Jacky followed, bewildered. 


	2. Chapter2: The Meeting

Elizabeth and Anna pushed open the heavy wooden doors that led into the forgery. They saw no one.  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth called softly. "Will? You better still be here-ah!" She jumped and spun around. "What was that for?"  
  
"No particular reason." A handsome young man, maybe four years older than Anna, stood smiling behind them. Elizabeth smiled back and put her arms around his neck. His smile increased as he slid his hands about her waist.  
  
Anna looked at Will curiously. There was something oddly familiar about him. Still, she waited silently to be noticed.  
  
"Who is this?" Will asked finally, giving her a complete, careful overlook. She did the same.  
  
"You look familiar," they said at the same time.  
  
"Anna. Anna Sparrow."  
  
"You're related to Jack?"  
  
"He's my uncle."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You thought he was my uncle?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I figured you were related to him."  
  
"I see. And who are you?"  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
Anna's eyes widened. "Turner? As. as in Bootstrap Bill Turner?"  
  
"Yes. He was my father. I take it you knew him?"  
  
Anna took a deep breath, and looked Will in the eyes. "I knew him. He saved my life. If not for him, I'd be at the bottom of the sea." A tear escaped her eye, but she wiped it away quickly.  
  
Will nodded slowly. "You were there, then. When."  
  
Anna took his hand and held it gently. "I was. I can see this hard for us both. Let us talk of happier things. It Jack here?"  
  
"He is. He's in the back room with my partner Alex. It's right over there." He pointed to small door. Anna smiled her thanks and opened it.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack was found clanking through the swords, muttering things, almost as if he wanted to buy one.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" Anna asked, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Nothing!" Jack said quickly, dropping the sword he was holding. "Ah Anna! I was wondering what was takin' yeh so long."  
  
Anna didn't pay too much attention to her uncle. Something else caught her eye. A brown-haired young man with bright brown eyes sat watching Jack, and now her, with amusement.  
  
Anna felt her cheeks redden and quickly turned away. After a moment, she turned and faced the young man and held out her hand. "Anna Sparrow," she said quietly. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Alex Miller. You are Jack's niece, I presume?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Alex cast a quick look at Jack out of the corner of his eye, then he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Every other sentence he speaks is about you. He speaks so very highly of you. He is proud of you, by the sound of his voice. And I have only known him a short while."  
  
Anna blushed, a deep shade of crimson, and looked down at one of the swords on the ground. Stooping, she picked it up and looked it over carefully. She avoided looking at Alex, so he would not see her embarrassment. But there was something that drew her to his presence, like a shark to blood.  
  
Finally, she stood, and looked for Jack. Eh was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head, she left the room, Alex close behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack, Will, Jacky and Elizabeth sat be the furnace, where it was warmest. Their conversation ceased when Anna cleared her throat.  
  
"Uncle Jack," she said. "I'm going back to the ship."  
  
Jack looked at Will, who nodded.  
  
"That isn't the smartest idea, Anna," he said. "There are too many people here who know me, who want me dead. I'll take my risks, Anna, but I don't want you to get in the middle of it." He stood. "I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Anna was stunned. Her uncle had never said anything like that to her before.  
  
"Where do I go, then?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure Father would have no objection if you stayed with us tonight, Anna," Elizabeth piped up.  
  
Will shook his head. "But if your father finds out who she really is."  
  
"That won't work," muttered Jack.  
  
"You could stay with us," Jacky said softly. Everyone else got quiet.  
  
"Jacky," Alex said in a slightly scolding tone. "Father would skin us if he found out who she was."  
  
"I'm right here!" Anna yelled. "It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon! I'm eighteen now! I can decide what I want to do and what I don't! I'm staying in the Pearl tonight!"  
  
With that, she stormed out.  
  
Jack shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I forget that she is all grown up now. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."  
  
~*~  
  
Alex watched Jack leave in confusion. The others fell back into a quiet conversation and he slipped out the back door. Jack had just barely rounded the corner as Alex left. He followed him, a few paces behind, in the shadows. Once, Jack stopped and listened.  
  
Alex held his breath until Jack continued on. They reached the docks, and Jack headed for a large, yet slightly less grand ship. It had the look of someone sleeping; the sails were hoisted up and Alex could see no movement up on deck. The only sign of habitation was one lit-up porthole. Actually, it was more of a window, one that would belong in a captain's cabin, maybe.  
  
Silently, Alex crept onto the ship after Jack. He marveled at the size, but when he turned back to look for Jack, he was gone.  
  
Alex looked around wildly, until he heard voices.  
  
"I'm tired of being treated like a child, Jack! I'm eighteen now, not eight!" Anna was yelling, rather loudly at that.  
  
Alex crept closer to one of the doors.  
  
"I'm sorry, Anna. Truly, I am. Just sometimes I ferget that you've grown up so much." There was no trace of anything but sincerity in Jack's voice.  
  
"Yes, well it happens too often, Jack! I'm leaving! And don't follow!"  
  
Suddenly, Alex realized that he was in plain view. Frantically he looked about for somewhere to hide, but there wasn't.  
  
The door flew open and Anna stalked out, Jack close behind her. "Anna, c'mon." he voice trailed off and they both froze.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Anna yelled harshly. But she didn't give him time to answer. "You!" she said, wheeling about to face Jack. "This was all your doing, Jack!" And she ran off, sobbing.  
  
"Anna!" Jack looked at Alex in disbelief, and then shook his head. "I'll deal with you later. Anna!"  
  
~*~  
  
Commodore Norrington sat in his office, staring through the window, his eyes scanning the docks. Something peculiar made him do a double take. A large ship stood tied to the docks, it's sails up. He had never seen this ship before, but it seemed familiar. Or maybe he had seen it. His memory seemed to be slipping of recent.  
  
Standing, the commodore went to the window and stared at the ship. "Gillette!" he called after a moment. The lieutenant came quickly to his side.  
  
"Aye, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Do you see that ship?" he asked.  
  
"Which one, sir?"  
  
"That one." Norrington pointed to the strange ship.  
  
Gillette was about to answer, when the door opened. "Sir," said the officer who entered. "We have reason to believe Jack Sparrow is in Port Royal."  
  
Norrington's eyes widened. "Thank you," he said, dismissing the man. "Gillette, I know that ship now. I want Jack Sparrow. Find him."  
  
"Yes, sir," Gillette said and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Governor Swann sat at a large oak table, looking over some papers from the commodore, when Elizabeth came in, with Jacky and a strange young woman.  
  
"Good evening, Father. You remember Jacky?"  
  
He nodded. "Who is your friend, Elizabeth?" the governor asked, in a slightly teasing voice. Elizabeth smiled nervously.  
  
"This is Anna."  
  
"Miller," Anna put in quickly, sensing Elizabeth's unease. "My name's Anna Miller. I'm Jacky's cousin. I'm in town to visit for a while. Elizabeth and Jacky were going to show me around."  
  
Governor Swann nodded approvingly. "How would you like Jacky and Anna to stay here for the night, Elizabeth?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, Father! Thank you!" Elizabeth went over and hugged her father.  
  
"I will send a messenger to Lord Miller and let him know-"  
  
"That is quite all right, Governor, sir," Jacky interrupted. "I'll just catch my brother on his way home and tell him."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Elizabeth led Jacky and Anna outside. Jacky turned to Anna. "I must admit that you can keep your cool.but my cousin! Anna, I must say this is never going to work."  
  
"It will, if I can get your brother and Will to cooperate."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Look! There they are now."  
  
Alex and Will came trudging up the hill, looking rather glum. When they saw the girls, their paced quickened.  
  
"Anna!" Will called. "We have a problem. It's about Jack."  
  
Anna paled. "Oh, god."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: DO NOT CONFUSE THESE CHARACTERS WITH THE ONES FROM THE UNFORGOTTEN TREASURE! I got permission to use some of Jacky's characters and she got permission to use mine. Thank you.  
  
~~~Anna Sparrow~~~ 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: I am terribly sorry if my first chapter confused you. The parts with Bootstrap are flashbacks. If any of you veteran Fanfcition posters can tell me how to make italics and so forth so that one can differentiate flashbacks and thoughts between the narration, I would appreciate it if you could tell me. Thank you and Happy Reading!!  
  
Rhi: Thanks so much for pointing that out. It took me a few minutes, but I finally got it to allow anonymous reviewers. I hope you enjoy what's in store for you, as soon as I get time to finish chapter three. Plot twists ahead!! Good luck and I hope to get a chance to read some of your fics soon!  
  
~~~Anna Sparrow~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Captured!

Jack slammed the door to his cabin. "Damn you, Anna! Can't you understand! I try, I really do, but I'm not perfect!" he yelled aloud to himself. Sighing angrily, he sat down on his tiny bed and put his head in his hands. "I want to tell you, Anna..." his voice trailed off at the sound of footsteps on deck. Grabbing his pistol, he threw open the door.  
  
Twenty or so red-coated soldiers stood outside his cabin door, their rifles raised. "Well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow," came an oddly familiar voice. Jack looked up and saw Commodore Norrington walk up to him, a satisfied grin upon his face. "It has been a while, Sparrow."  
  
Jack looked down at this pistol in his hand. Norrington must have as well. "Are you going to resist?"  
  
"No." Jack dropped the pistol. "I have more important things to worry about." Norrington nodded. "Take him away and lock him in the fort."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam Wilson ducked back below a crate, placing his pistol back into its holster. Anamaria and Gibbs looked at him eagerly. "Well?"  
  
"If he won't resist, we won't," Sam said.  
  
"He let the damned Redcoats take 'im?" Gibbs said furiously. Anamaria grabbed his arm to hold him back. Gibbs glared at her for a moment and shook her away.  
  
"He's got Miss Anna to worry about," Anamaria said.  
  
"But what's the good of getting' taken then. He ain't gonna be able the help her from prison!" Gibbs yelled. This time Sam quieted him.  
  
"Yeh want them the hear us! What good will it do the cap'n if were in the cell next to him?" Gibbs was silent. "Now, we have to find Anna. Gibbs, where do yeh propose we start?"  
  
~*~  
  
Anna sat down on the front steps in exasperation. "What about Jack? Is he all right?" "We saw soldiers heading towards the docks as we left," Will said. "I have a feeling the commodore knows Jack has returned." Elizabeth gasped and Anna slammed her fist on the steps.  
  
"We have to warn him! Will, is there time to reach the docks before them?"  
  
"No," came the answer, but it wasn't Will who said it. Anna looked up and squinted in the dark.  
  
"Sam?" she called. Sam, Gibbs and Anamaria emerged from the darkness, looking glum. Anna ran forward and threw her arms around Sam's neck. "They've got Jack already, don't they?" she asked shakily. Sam hugged her tight.  
  
"They do, Anna. I'm sorry." They let go of each other, Anna's eyes red with un-fallen tears.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Alex asked.  
  
"We get Jack out," Anna answered confidently. "But, I need time to think of how. Will, can Sam and the others stay with you?"  
  
Will nodded. "I see no problem with it. We'll meet you at the shop at midnight."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"But where are you going to stay, Anna?" piped up Alex.  
  
"Here, with Jacky and Elizabeth. I'm, for the moment, Jacky and yours cousin, as far as the governor is concerned."  
  
"Alex, please, just tell Father that I'm staying here, okay?" Jacky begged.  
  
Alex nodded. He then hugged Jacky, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded. Alex then turned to Anna and did the same.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"You're my cousin, right? Let's make it seem like you are. Anybody may be watching us all." Anna smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, I will see you all in the morning. Sam, take care and, don't do anything stupid, savvy?"  
  
Sam nodded and followed Will, Gibbs and Anamaria down the drive and into the darkness. Alex left them a few moments later, in the opposite direction of the others. Elizabeth put a hand on Anna's arm and led her inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack was shoved roughly into a cell.  
  
"I'm disappointed, Sparrow," Norrington mused. "I expected some kind of crazy escape, but it looks like that will not happen." Jack glared at him. "Tomorrow, Sparrow, you'll go to the gallows, hopefully for the last time."  
  
Norrington left, and Jack slammed his fist against the cell wall. He was stuck. It was pointless to try and break out. All he could do was wait, and hope someone would get him out.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna, Jacky and Elizabeth sat on the bed in Elizabeth's room, discussing how they were going to get Anna out of the house at midnight.  
  
"It's daring, but it might work," Anna said thoughtfully.  
  
"Climb out the window! Are you two insane?" Jacky exclaimed. Anna grinned and Elizabeth nodded. Jacky just sighed.  
  
On the other hand, Anna got up and looked out the window. Conveniently, a large, ivy covered, trellis ran from Elizabeth's window to the garden below. Or so it seemed. Or so it seemed.  
  
"Are there any windows directly under yours?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, one. It's the kitchen window. But there is usually no one in there after ten o'clock or so."  
  
"Wonderful! The only problem," she looked down at her dress, "is that this thing is not suitable for climbing out of windows."  
  
Elizabeth grinned and went to the closet. When she turned back around, she held a bundle of black.  
  
"What the-" Elizabeth laid the bundle out on the bed and Anna gasped. "Where on earth did you get these?" she asked, picking up the black shirt.  
  
"Will bought them for me. He never told me why, but I'm glad I kept them. Change out of that dress and put them on."  
  
Anna did, and they fit perfectly. She took them off again and put on a shift. Then the girls sat on the bed and waited  
  
The governor came in around ten and bid them goodnight.  
  
He left.  
  
And they waited.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex made his way through town. He was running a bit later than he had planned. It had taken too long to convince his father that he needed to help Will with his newest project. He sighed and quickened his pace. It was nearing midnight, he could tell. The town usually fell silent at midnight.  
  
"Alex?" came a soft voice. Alex jumped and looked around frantically, his hand moving instinctively to his sword, which was not there. Anna came out from behind a building, dressed in black breeched and a shirt.  
  
Alex relaxed and let his hands fall loosely to his sides. He noticed Anna was unarmed as well.  
  
She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the alleyway. He opened his mouth to talk, but she pulled him to her and kissed him, bringing him into the shadows.  
  
Finally, she let him go, breathing a sigh of relief, and looked out into the streets. He followed her gaze and saw nothing. She turned back around and faced him.  
  
"Wh...Why did you kiss me?"  
  
In the dark of the alleyway, he could not seen her face, but from the silence that came from her, he could tell she was blushing.  
  
"The watch was coming by. they were suspicious of me anyway." She made to turn back to the street, but he took her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. When he let her go, she lingered for a moment.  
  
"Well, now that everything's out in the open..." he said slowly.  
  
"Alex, you do know that I am a pirate, just like Jack."  
  
Alex nodded. "The Navy doesn't. We will be safe, Anna. I promise."  
  
Anna nodded and closed her eyes. "We need to get to the shop..." Alex took her hand in his and led her away form the alleyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where have you been?" Will asked as Alex and Anna pushed the heavy wooden doors open.  
  
"We had to get around the Navy watches," said Alex. "They have increased since Jack was arrested."  
  
Will nodded. "Anna, did you think of a plan?" he asked. She nodded, then looked about the room.  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"He went back to the ship for something," Gibbs said.  
  
A grin spread across Anna's face. "Good... very good." Alex gave her a questioning look.  
  
The door swung open and Sam stepped in, carrying a large crate. He set it on the ground and kicked it open. The smile on Anna's face widened.  
  
She and Sam bent over the crate and pulled out two red coats, identical to the Navy ones.  
  
"How did you get these?" Alex asked, kneeling next to them.  
  
"Sam and I collect a few odds and ends from each town and ship we raid with Jack. Memories, you could say." She stood and held one up in front of herself. "Think it will fit?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Will asked.  
  
"All right, here's the plan. Sam and I are going to dress in these navy uniforms and hopefully, you and Alex would be willing to dress in these," she pulled out two ornate jackets, "and go along as two merchants we caught stealing from a ship in the harbor."  
  
They all stared at her, dumbfounded, before nodding.  
  
"What 'bout me and Anamaria?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"You will go and find a hiding place for Jack somewhere out in the jungle."  
  
They nodded. "We'll do it fer the captain," Anamaria said firmly.  
  
"Good. Go now. And don't be seen."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally!!!!!!! Chapter 3! Sorry to kepp you all waiting... colds and school and such and yeah, you know. Chapter four coming as soon as I can get it!!!!  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4: A Slightly Surprising Rescue

_Hahahahah this took abosutely **forever** for me to type up, but now here it is. Yay!!!!!!!!! Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anna adjusted her hat and coat, wiping away any trace of sweat. She shifted uncomfortably, attempting to make the cloth that bout her chest flat just a bit more bearable.

"Anna," Alex whispered softly. "Are you sure you want to do it this way? There are other ways." He touched the brim of her hat.

"No, Alex, they know you here. I intend for this to be quick and painless. Besides, I find this incredibly more comfortable than a dress and corset."

Alex sighed and shook his head. "You are a stubborn as a mule, Anna. I would have better luck changing a rock's mind than changing yours."

"That is because a rock does not have a mind of it's own," she muttered as she loosely tied a rope around his wrists and tucked a sheathed dagger into the folds of his shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her suddenly. "Taking these risks?"

"Because," she said, absentmindedly tightening his bonds, "Jack is all the family I have left. He would do the some for me." She let her hands fall to her sides.

Sensing her dismay, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Alex wiped it away. "Just be careful, Anna. I have just barely met you and I don't want to lose you."

"C'mon, Anna," Sam called. "Let's go."

Anna nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Jack sighed.

Tipping his hat over his eyes, he wondered. How long had he been here? How long until dawn? Where the hell was Anna? Did she know he was here? Did _anyone_ know he was here? He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What's this?" came the guard's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Prisoners," replied a strangely familiar voice.

"I've never seen you before..."

There was a sickening thud and the guard suddenly toppled down the stairs into view, his metal decorations clanking against the stone steps. Jack stared. The sound of footsteps brought him out of his momentary trance. Two more soldiers appeared, but they weren't guards. It was Anna and Sam!

Anna removed her hat, letting her long, thick red braid cascade down her back.

"Anna!" Jack called. She ran to the cell door and they hugged through the bars. "What took yeh so long?"

"Ah, well, y'know..." She smiled.

"Anna!" Sam called. "I can't find the keys!"

Alex and Will came down the stairs. "Nothing up there," Alex said, dismayed.

A sudden clatter of metal on stone caused all five heads to turn towards the stairs leading down into the fort. Silence rang on for another moment before Anna stepped away from Jack. She pulled a small pistol from inside her jacket and loosened her sword.

"I'll check it out. The rest of you find a way to get Jack out."

"Anna...Anna c'mon...let one of us do it...Anna..." the others argued at the same time.

Anna whipped around, clearly annoyed. "Don't argue. I can take care of myself." With a final death glare, she turned and disappeared down the stairs.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jack asked after another moment of silence. "Yeh heard what she said? Get me out!"

* * *

Anna carefully rounded corner after corner of the labyrinth below the fort. Whomever had been down there was probably long gone by now. She turned around to head back when she ran head on into a dark figure. The force knocked her to the ground for the second time that day. Her hand shot out for her pistol that lay on the ground nearby, a heavily booted foot came crunching down on her arm. She let out a yelp of pain as her right leg shot up instinctively and kicked the figure square in the chest. He doubled over in pain and stumbled back, releasing her arm. She rolled over, and grabbing her pistol pushed herself to her feet, cocked in and aimed it at him.

"I didn't know you redcoats were so good in hand to hand combat," he gasped out. Anna blinked in surprise. That voice. It was so familiar...

"B...Bootstrap?" she asked hoarsely. In the dim lamplight, she could barely make out the shock on his face.

"Wha...who are you? And how do you know me name?"

She in turn stepped into the small pool of light.

"Mary, Mother of God," he muttered. "Anna!"

Smiling, Anna rushed into his arms. He hugged her tight. Finally, he held her back at arms length and examined her. "My God, how you have grown."

"How?" she asked softly. "How did you survive?"

"Ah, well, yeh see..." he paused. "That is a story for later. Now, we have to get Jack out." Anna nodded and slipped her hand into his. He smiled and squeezed it gently.

"Does anyone else know you're alive?"

"No, yer the first."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Bill." He flinched. "What's the matter?" she asked softly, stopping. He turned to face her.

"Twelve years is a long time, Anna. A long time teh wait, and hope nothing has changed too much. But it was a false hope. You've grown up so much. Almost too much." She looked at him, confused. "During these past twelve years, I've thought about yeh, Anna. A lot. But all of those thoughts were of a bright little six-year-old girl. Now, yer all grown up; a beautiful young woman of eighteen, if I've counted correctly." He touched her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Anna Sparrow. You will always the little girl I'll never have."

"Oh, Bootstrap!" she sobbed and flung herself into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her for another moment.

"We've lingered here too long. We need to find Jack."

She grabbed his hand. "C'mon I know where he is."

* * *

They walked in silence for a good long time, until Anna suddenly remembered something very important.

"Bill," she said softly.

"Aye?" he answered.

"Will is here."

Bootstrap missed a step. "Will? My Will?" he asked in shock. Anna nodded.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Jack's cell.

They were nearing the last flight of stairs when soft banging floated down. Then came voices.

"Why can't yeh jest lift it out like the last time, Will?"

"Too much noise, Jack," Will answered softly. Bill's grip on Anna's hand increased.

"That didn't worry you the last time," Jack protested.

"Last time," Will said firmly. "Last time, the town was just recovering from a pirate attack. Last time, it was broad daylight."

Jack sighed as Anna led Bill up the stairs.

"Anna!" Alex exclaimed, as he was the first to see her emerge from the shadow of the stairs. Anna smiled at him, and then looked to the others.

"Did you find the keys while you were-"Jack began, but trailed off when bill emerged from the shadows, dangling the keys from his fingers.

"Bloody hell! I can't be! Bill?"

"Long time, no see, eh Jack?" Bill chuckled as he unlocked the doors.

"How?" was all Jack could stammer out as he stumbled from the cell. Anna tore herself from Alex's embrace to catch her uncle. Jack waved her away.

Will stood to the side, watching in utter confusion. _This man... Bill. He's so... familiar._

"'Tis a long story, Jack. Perhaps later," Bill smiled at him. He then turned to face Will. "Hello, William."

"Who are you?" was the reply. Cold and hard.

"I'm your father, Will."

"My father is dead. He died twelve years ago."

"No..." Bill shook his head. "Perhaps I should tell you now." He sighed. "When I was strapped to that cannon all those years ago, luck must have been on my side. The curse on the Aztec gold had already started to take effect. Even in the crushing black oblivion that was Davy Jones' locker, I was able to survive. I found a sharp rock and was able to saw the ropes that held me. I escaped, and I came to live in Kingston. I chose Kingston because few pirates ever sail there. I spent the last twelve years getting what I needed by day and staying in my small hut at night. Most of the people there thought of me as a crazy old hermit. It was really very funny.

"Then, about two years ago I heard that Jack had been arrested in Port Royal. I was overjoyed to know that he was alive, yet not for much longer. It was shortly after that that the curse was lifted. I was so glad that I cried that night, knowing that Jack was dead, and the curse was lifted was too much. But when I found out that Jack was, in fact, very much alive and on his way back to Port Royal, I took the first boat over and have been here three days."

There was stunned silence. Even Anna couldn't speak. Suddenly, Will broke down and rushed into Bill's arms and sobbed. Jack joined the fray a few seconds later, followed by Anna. In the frenzy of arms, Will and Anna soon found themselves sobbing and hugging each other. Jack and Bill were nearby, also hugging.

"Good to see you again, Bill," Jack said hugging his friend again.

"You too, Jack."

"I really hate to break up this tender moment," Alex said suddenly. "But we need to get going. The watch will be changing soon."

They all nodded, grabbed what little lay forgotten and rushed out of the prison.

* * *

Anna, being the last through the door, shut it quietly behind her. She looked around at her tired companions, suddenly envying Elizabeth and Jacky for being able to sleep in that nice soft bed while she plopped down on an old barrel next to Will. He smiled up at her as he tinkered with something in his hand.

"What are you playing with?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really," he answered, opening his hand. "It's just a ring." Anna gasped.

"What?"

She reached down into her shirt and pulled up a leather thong with ring on it. It was Will's turn to be surprised.

The two rings were exactly identical. They were of a black metal with a single colored band thru the center. The only difference was that Anna's strip was red and Will's was blue. The two exchanged looks and instantly felt a special bond between them.

"I've always wanted a brother," Anna said thoughtfully. Will smiled at her.

"I'd be happy to have a sister," he said to her, and hugged her.

"Now, what about this?" She spun her ring on her palm. "Should we ask Jack and Bill?"

"Not tonight. It's late."

The door opened and Anamaria and Gibbs stepped into the shop. "We've found a hideaway for the Cap'n," said Gibbs.

"Wonderful!" Jack said. "Let's be off."

Jack started out the door, followed by Gibbs, then Anamaria and Sam. Bill stood there, looking rather confused at what he was to do. After all, nobody had really known that he would have been there. They silently contemplated the predicament before Will spoke up.

"There's plenty of room at my place," he said, kind of hopefully. He looked at his father, praying he would agree to his hint.

Bill smiled. "Of course. I'd love to stay with my son tonight."

* * *

Anna carefully climbed up the trellis and tapped three times on Elizabeth's window. She was at it in a flash and threw it open.

"Anna! Thank god, Jacky and I have been out of our minds with worry."

"Worry later," Anna said. "I need sleep."

* * *

Alex carefully shut his window behind him and heaved a sigh of relief. He then collapsed onto his bed, clothes and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Bill and Will stepped into Will's small house.

"It's not much," Will told his father, blushing.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Jack and company carefully made their way from town and into the surrounding trees. Anamaria led the to a small cave, with a fire lit and everything already there. Jack sighed as he stepped into the cramped cave and the four settled down for the night.

* * *

Silence fell, and all were unknowing of the horrible day that was ahead.

* * *

_Bwhahahahaha cliffhanger!!!!! It may take a while for me to finish chapter 5, but it is started. _

_luv always_

_Anna_


End file.
